


Send Us Home

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [14]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, M/M, all the polyamory, awwww ending, hard goodbyes, screaming til he can't talk, see what i did there?, syn's embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Jade thinks and the boys say goodbye.





	Send Us Home

After a quick nap, they all met at the hotel's restaurant for dinner.  
Zacky was in unusually high spirits as he sat suspiciously close to Brian. He picked up Violet's arms and stared at her wrists, and then at Matt, "You fucking made her bleed?"  
  
Shadows laughed deeply, "No, she did that. You're the one who put her in cuffs."  
  
Brooks and Johnny both spit out their beer. Christ furrowed his brow, "The four of you are some seriously dirty motherfuckers. And this is coming from _me_."  
  
Shade ignored his comment and looked up at Zack, "I see you left your own little marks on your man."  
Synyster's cheeks were set afire as he lowered his eyes and covered his hickeys with a hand.  
  
"He's so quiet." She continued.  
The look in Zee's teasing eyes was to die for, "That's because he can't talk."  
"I can talk--" Syn attempted to defend himself, but it came out as a cracking whisper before the band erupted in laughter. Brian just scowled as Zacky grinned.  
  
Violet nodded at Vengeance, " _Nice_."  
  
Brooks shook his head, "Good thing we don't have a show tonight, fuckers. Jesus."  
  
Brian once again opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and just slumped back against Zack.  
Vi whispered up at him, "Was it just that good?"  
Green eyes danced, "He met super evil Zacky."  
This time Syn insisted on croaking, "So hot, dude..."  
  
Johnny interrupted their pillow talk, dying to talk about anything else, "So how exactly are we going to get Jade to watch this?"  
Synyster gave Zacky a look, silently asking him to speak since he couldn't. The smaller guitarist kept smiling, still enjoying Brian's predicament, "We were hoping Violet could talk to Aaron Judge and see if he could help us out."  
Her eyes got wide as she glanced around the table before mumbling, "I'll see what I can do...."  
  
 _"_

_"Violet...is a dalliance."_   
  
_"Please forgive him, even if you never forgive me."_   
  


Snippets of what Synyster and Violet had said to her while she was high as a kite slowly came floating back to her over the next few days. They had her even more confused, wondering what she should do. Even if she forgave him, she couldn't imagine being with him once he'd been with Violet. Not only would the thought make smoke come out of her ears, it was fucking intimidating. God knows what they had done together. For all Jade knew, Vi would forever be the best he'd ever had. That's all she could think about, which made her cry until she had no more tears.  
  
 _"My one and fucking only."_  
  
Bullshit, she thought. If she was the only one--why would he need anyone else? But the way he had said it, so sad and desperate...She tried to shake off the thought, tried to think of what Raven had said. Could she ever get used to it? Would it be worth it? Was it like Violet had always insisted? Meant nothing? Of course not. She'd seen them in a room together. They had great chemistry. Although, she had to admit, their own chemistry was way better.  
  
Jade couldn't help but keep thinking about their sexcapade in California. She'd been completely comfortable with that. But that was different. _Right?_  
  
God, she was so confused. Was Raven right about her sabotaging her own relationship? Why would she do that, he used to make her so unbelievably happy...  
  
All the time she wasn't at work, she sat curled up on her couch, thinking.  
  


At work, the players watched her like hawks. They felt bad for her and just wanted her to be happy again. Eventually, they started to wonder if maybe she should at least give him a chance to talk. Then Aaron got Violet's text.  
  
"Jade, let us take you out again tonight. Promise we won't let anyone drug you this time," Aaron now sat on the table in her office. He'd been called up that week.  
  
"I dunno, Aaron. Not really up for going out right now."  
  
"C'mon. We won't go to a club, just a bar for a few drinks. It'll take your mind off him."  
She rolled her eyes, "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"  
  
And that's how they got her.  
  


 

Synyster had been so brazen as to call MTV and ask they show the video at a certain time, despite the fact that they didn't show music videos anymore. They loved the idea, though, and agreed as long as they could publicize it beforehand as much as they wanted. Gates agreed, figuring she wouldn't see any ads from MTV. Jacoby called the bar they were planning on going to and asked if he could already have it on MTV, and paid him to make sure they had seats at the bar close to the tv.  
  


 

Shadows and Shade sang the last words of Little Piece of Heaven together, looking at one another in front of the enormous Las Vegas crowd. He had told the fans this was her last show for awhile and they had all 'awwed' after he explained how much he would miss her. He wrapped her in a kiss in front of everyone as the fans cheered and then they waved goodbye to the crowd.  
  


"Matthew--god--" Violet held onto his huge shoulders as he made slow, sweet love to her in their hotel room afterwards. After dinner the night before they'd spent all night up in bed together, and then again that morning. They had made eyes at one another all afternoon.  
  
He grazed her cheek with his fingers as he moved inside her, "Fuck, Violet, I'm gonna miss you so goddamn much--"  
She made him kiss her again, "Me too, Killer."  
  
He grinned before losing himself in her again. Fucking her was the best shit ever and he had no idea how he was going to not have her in his arms for a whole fucking month.  
  
Once again, she was sore from how much more they'd been fucking the last couple of days, so she was doing her best to adjust her position so she could take him more easily.  
"Fuck, baby, I'm sorry...I know you must--" He watched the pain and the pleasure cross her face. She just put the tip of her finger between his teeth to shut him up.  
"It's okay, Shads, I can take it--fuck--keep going, baby--" She gripped at his mohawk hard enough to make him flinch.  
"God, I love you, Shade--" He whispered in her ear before wincing as he finished into her.  
  
He didn't sleep very well and woke up long before she did, lying on his stomach and just looking at her as she slept. He couldn't help the small smile that kept creeping into the corners of his mouth. He'd miss her, but it would be okay. They would be okay. Everything in his life would now be okay, now that he had her. Fuck, he sounded so pathetic.  
  
 _I don't give a damn_.  
  
He was glad he didn't have to deal with what Jade was dealing with--the madness that was jealousy. She hadn't caught on like he had, but hopefully she would.  
  


 

They all stood outside the airport in Vegas to their goodbyes. Shadows had been really quiet, his fingers laced through hers the whole ride there. After hugging Brooks and Johnny as they kissed her forehead, Synyster hugged her next. The others even backed off to give them a little privacy.  
  
"The last couple months sure were a trip, Vi..." He brushed her cheek, "I'll miss you. We probably won't talk much over the next month, especially if Jade forgives me, so...just know that I'll be thinking of you."  
Shade's deep purple eyes just stared up at him. Brian quickly bent and placed his lips against hers, kissing her goodbye and walking away as Zacky walked up.  
  
He shifted awkwardly, hands in pockets, "I haven't gotten to say goodbye to you like I wanted to, Vi." His green eyes held hers as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he let her--putting his arms around her as well. She just then realized they hadn't been together since their threesome.  
"You've been a little busy with our Ragemonster of a guitarist," She smiled, giggling when he cutely rubbed his nose to hers.  
"Fair enough. Just know that I won't let Shads get you all to himself once we get to New York," He grinned wide, and then let it fade a little, "I'll miss you." His kiss was deeper--open mouthed as the others whooped and hollered. They laughed.  
"Love you, Vengeance."  
"Love you, Shade."  
  
The rest of the boys climbed back in the limo as Shadows walked to her. His green eyes were loving and sad and questioning. She threaded her fingers through his.  
  
"You trust me, right?" She asked softly.  
  
Matt only nodded, looking at his feet, "I'm just going to miss you. I'll try and call you every day. Text you. We're both really busy sometimes, though, so I know there will be days where we won't get to. Just keep me....updated, Shade." His almost hurt gaze told her he hadn't wanted to talk about this but felt he had to.  
"You really wanna know?" She swallowed hard, knowing what he meant by ' _updated_ '.  
"I dunno...I think so...should I ask? I don't know how to go about this, darlin', I just don't want to be kept in the dark."  
"I won't keep you in the dark, baby. I promise." When she pulled herself up to kiss him, he wrapped her in his huge arms and hungrily claimed her lips--wanting to get as much of a last taste of her that he could.  
  
Pulling away, she brushed a finger over his lips, getting a little misty-eyed, "Thank you, for everything, Shads. For being so amazing, for loving me, for caring for me. I love you."  
  
He finally smiled, his dimples showing up and making her feel so much better, "I love you. See you in a month, baby."


End file.
